


I Still Get Jealous

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But whatever, Domestic!Gallavich, I Hope This Is Okay, I would call this canon divergence, Jealous!Ian, M/M, MY FIRST PROMPT!!, Ukrainian!Mickey, but for curiositys sake, but its not really important to the fic, domestic!ixm, everything is the same except in 5x12, ian didn't break up with mickey and mickey didn't go to jail, im so nervous about filling a prompt, mickey doesn't really RUN into the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just love Ukrainian!Mickey and jealous!Ian so much!! Can you write something where Ian doesn’t even know Mickey speaks Ukrainian until he runs into a long-lost Ukrainian friend slash ex crime partner. Mickey takes him and let him use his and Ian’s place as a hideout. Of coz Ian gets insanely jealous with this hot guy hogging Mickey. </p><p>UPDATE: now with better Ukrainian! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for giving me this prompt!! It was so much fun and SUCH a great first prompt to have :)) 
> 
> (the ukrainian translation to english is in BOLD)

Getting their own apartment had been the best decision they’d ever made. Even if it was still in the Southside, it was _their_ crappy place and they loved it. No family hanging around, no one walking in when they were banging, no old junk everywhere, even if they still had a spare room in case anyone did visit and Mickey’s hoarding tendencies did mean that junk was starting to pile up. Either way, Ian was pretty happy with it.  
  
    Especially at times like these, when he was half-naked on top of his boyfriend on the couch without a care in the world. They had their shirts off and Ian was about two seconds away from stuffing his hand down Mickey’s pants when a loud banging started at the door.  
  
    ‘What the fuck?’ Mickey groaned, shoving Ian off at him, despite his protests that they just continue anyway. Fuck whoever was behind the door.  
  
    ‘Блядь, та відчини ці чортові двері, йобаний мудак! **(Fucking open this fucking door, you fucking asshole!)** ’ a deep voice boomed as Mickey got off the couch.  
  
    Ian frowned. ‘What the fuck?’  
  
    Ian’s frown grew deeper as his boyfriend hurried over to the door, rather than just telling whoever it was to fuck off. He stood, standing a few steps behind Mickey as he threw open the door to reveal a rugged, muscular man. He was pretty fucking hot, if Ian was honest, and he was a little apprehensive when his shirtless boyfriend pulled the guy into a man hug.  
  
    ‘Антон! Чувак, що трапилось? Чому ти тут? **(Anton! What's going on, man? Why are you here?)** ’ Mickey replied in another language, clearly speaking pretty fluently.  
  
    ‘What the fuck…’  
  
    Ian had no fucking idea that Mickey was bilingual. Logically, he knew his lack of knowledge regarding this wasn’t his fault since Mickey never mentioned it. However, Ian was never very fluent in logic. Not like Mickey was fluent in whatever the hell he was speaking.  
  
    ‘Якісь уйобки в мене на хвості. Я можу зайти? **(Some dickbags are after me. Can I come in?)** ’ the guy responded when he pulled back, eyes drifting up and down Mickey’s half-naked body slowly.  
  
    Ian knew this is was the time to fucking intervene. ‘Uh, what the fuck is happening right now?’  
  
    Mickey dragged the guy inside quickly, shutting the door before turning to Ian. ‘This is Anton. Some assholes are after him apparently.’ Mickey turned to Anton. ‘What happened?’  
  
    Anton eyed Ian disdainfully for a moment before giving Mickey a flat look. ‘Ти трахаєшся з ним зараз, да? В будь-якому випадку, Пеппі Довгапанчоха не має нічого дізнатися. Дитя справляє враження балакучого ідіота. **(This is who you're fucking now? Whatever, Pippi Longstocking doesn't need to know shit. Kid looks like a chatty moron.)** ’  
  
    Mickey scowled in response to that and said seemingly in warning, ‘Подивіться на це хуйло. Це, блять, мій хлопець. **(Watch it, you dick. That's my fucking boyfriend.)** ’ He paused, glancing at Ian. ‘He’s fine, alright?’  
  
    Anton licked his full lips and eyed Ian with contempt before rolling his eyes and continuing, ‘I may or may not have fucked over a member of the Russian mob and now I’m kind of in the shit.’  
  
    Mickey laughed. ‘You always were a cocky asshole. You need a place to stay and lie low for a while?’  
  
    Ian froze at that suggestion. It was one thing for Mr. Hot Bilingual Bad Boy to swan in and be all buddy-buddy with _his_ boyfriend. It was a whole other for said idiot boyfriend to offer up _their_ cosy love-nest for him to lie low. Ian needed to take action before they started speaking the other language that would effectively cut him out of the equation.  
  
    ‘Mickey!’ Ian said, voice dipping weirdly in his anxiousness. ‘Can we talk?’  
  
    Anton snorted, lips curling up at the corner. ‘Whatever. You guys have your _talk_ ; I’ll be here setting up my new bed.’  
  
    With that, he flopped onto the couch they had just been close to fucking on. God, Ian would give anything to go back five minutes and drag Mickey into their bedroom. You couldn’t hear shit from in there, least of all some asshole knocking at the door, trying to intrude on their domesticity. Ian had grown accustomed to a certain way of living, and it was going to be hard convincing him to give it up, even for a few days. The redhead let out a heavy sigh before heading to the bedroom, his boyfriend following behind.  
  
    As soon as Mickeys shut the door, Ian started in on him, ‘Mick, you can’t just invite him to stay when this is _both_ of our place! And he’s clearly involved in some criminal activity…and…and we shouldn’t be around that…And…’  
  
    Mickey smirked. ‘Running out of arguments, I see.’  
  
    Ian arched his eyebrows and stared at him challengingly. ‘Those are all the arguments I need. It’s _our_ place, not just yours, and he’s involved with criminals.’  
  
    Mickey’s eyebrows mirrored Ian’s, except in a much more spectacular fashion. ‘You have met our fuckin’ families right? And, besides, he’s my friend, man. We used to hold up stores together before the fucker moved away. He once saved me from a bullet to the fuckin’ chest. I owe him one.’  
  
    Ian’s heart stupidly jumped at the idea of a bullet hitting Mickey, even if it’d already happened…numerous times. ‘You don’t owe him anything, Mick.’  
  
    ‘I do,’ Mickey argued, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist. He always knew what to do to make Ian give in to anything, the fucking asshole. ‘If I had been hit by that bullet, I never would’ve met your freckled ass.’  
  
    Ian sighed, not really liking the thought of that at all. Melting further when Mickey did his famous temple-nuzzle, Ian quickly gave in. ‘Fine, but he’s sleeping in the spare room. I know you go out and get a glass of water around midnight naked, and he’s not seeing that.’  
  
    ‘Maybe I should just fuckin’ wear something to bed, then.’  
  
    Ian snorted. ‘Crazy talk.’ Mickey rolled his eyes and was about to exit the room, probably to let his little friend know that he’s allowed to stay, when Ian said, ‘Hey…How come I never knew about you speaking—I gotta guess Ukrainian?’  
  
    ‘Did my Ukrainian heritage tip you off?’ Mickey teased. ‘Look, man, it’s just…it’s not something I do often so I didn’t even think to bring it up. I usually only speak Ukrainian with family, and we don’t really like doing it because it reminds us of Mom.’  
  
    Over the past year, Mickey had gotten better at telling Ian the truth about his feelings. It made a lot of things run smoother and Ian was always anxious that it would all suddenly go away, so he made sure to try and talk constantly. He could tell that it sometimes annoyed Mickey or made him uncomfortable, so he tried his best to end any deep conversation with something light.  
  
    ‘You’re making this up to me by talking dirty to me in Ukrainian now, I hope you know,’ Ian said.  
  
    ‘Of course I am. You kinky motherfucker.’  
  
    Ian licked his lips theatrically. ‘Say it to me in Ukrainian.’  
  
    ‘Іди на хуй, Галлагер. **(Fuck you, Gallagher)**.’ Mickey then exited the room, leaving Ian alone to regret agreeing to this already.  
  
*  
  
Ian really couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now. Actually, there were a lot of things he really couldn’t fucking believe, like the fact that it’s been a week now and Anton is still here, or that he really had the gall to walk in on Mickey in the shower and then just grin and apologise (even though he wasn’t even sorry, the smug fucking bastard). This, however, took the fucking cake.  
  
    Not only had they been talking in Ukrainian pretty much all the fucking time until Ian reminded them that he is not that cool and only knows one stupid language. Mickey would then apologise and begin to speak in English again, but Anton would just smirk and sooner or later guide Mickey back into Ukrainian effortlessly. Ian was sure it was just to piss him off.  
  
    Not only had they been talking about the “good ol’ days” that Ian knew fuck all of. Anton seemed to love it, rubbing it in any chance he got.    
  
    Not only had Anton cock-blocked Ian in every way, shape, and form since he got there. He’d burst into their bedroom once or twice without knocking. He seemed to know just the moment that one of them was going to finish, and he would ruin it. It was like some fucked up third-party orgasm denial that he never asked for.  
  
    But _now_ Anton was pretty much feeding Mickey some of the meal he was making for them all, and, for some reason, he had to make it fucking shirtless. He was telling Mickey something _in Ukrainian_ , and Ian was pretty much ripping the book in his hands from holding it so tight.  
  
    Ian could recognise some words in what he was saying to his boyfriend, and rapidly looked them up in the Ukrainian book in his hands. ‘Гарячий’ was **hot**. ‘Язик’ **tongue**. ‘Їбати’ **fuck**. ‘Ліжко’ was **bed**.  
  
    Ian was about ready to explode. When Anton, probably on _purpose_ , dropped some of the food off the spoon and onto Mickey’s neck, and then proceeded to wipe it off with his finger and then lick his _fucking finger_ , Ian saw red. It totally wasn’t his fault when he lost it, striding over and pushing Anton away from his boyfriend.  
  
    ‘Ian, what the fuck are you doing?’ Mickey snapped.  
  
    ‘This fucker knows exactly what he’s doing, and I’m fuckin’ sick of it,’ Ian hissed, getting in Anton’s smug ass face. ‘Admit it. Admit that you’re purposefully trying to provoke me.’  
  
    Anton put on an innocent face. ‘Dude, look, I have no idea what you mean.’  
  
    ‘You’re all over my boyfriend all the time! I agreed to you staying here and laying low, and you’re such a fucking asshole to me. I get it, you think Mickey’s hot, but he’s _not_ going to fuck you.’  
  
    ‘You can’t speak for him,’ Anton snapped, suddenly allowing his annoyance to show through. ‘We’ve fucked before and can again. You can’t do shit about it, Raggedy Ann.’  
  
    By this time, Mickey had had about enough. He had thought Anton needed a hide out and, like a good friend, he’d offered up his place, but that had been it. Apparently Anton thought he was offering up his ass too, and he needed to set a few things straight.  
  
    ‘We’re not going to fuck again,’ Mickey barked. ‘I’ve got a fucking boyfriend, and I don’t really want to fuck you anyway. And fuck you for only hanging around here to get laid. You’ve been totally cock-blocking me. Before, I thought it was for the right reasons, but now, you gotta fuck off. I’ve had blue balls for a fuckin’ week.’  
  
    Anton blinked, clearly not expecting that response. ‘What?’  
  
    ‘Fuck. Off.’ Mickey’s scowl was so dark that Anton left pretty quickly.  
  
    Apparently even Anton, who was built like a brick fucking house, had no shield against the Milkovich Glare. Ian was about ready to cry out in victory, maybe slam his fist on his chest like a true fucking caveman, but apparently Mickey had other ideas. All Ian could do as he was dragged onto the floor and stripped was smile, because Anton was gone and it was just their little love nest again.  
  
    They were about five seconds in, though, when Mandy entered the apartment and said, ‘’Sup, fuckers! My bitch of a roommate locked me out, so I’m going to be staying here a few days.’  
  
    Ian groaned in annoyance when Mickey gave him an apologetic look, getting up. Ian let his head drop onto the linoleum floor in defeat.  
  
    These interrupting assholes were going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate -_- to do this, so please anyone who knows better, let me know if anything is horrifically incorrect!! UPDATE: now with better, fixed Ukrainian! :)
> 
> (And, of course, a last minute Mandy is thrown in cos I love her :))) ) 
> 
> My tumblr if anyone feels like sending me a prompt too!!: hopelessandweak


End file.
